


My Girls

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girl Power, Insecurity, Negative Self Talk, Self-Acceptance, Social Anxiety, girls supporting girls, i really held back there, its mostly cleo n false, ren and stress don't show up very much, ren just in text messages, there is one (1) bad pun, trans! cleo, trans! false
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: False overcomes her anxiety, and asks some friends over for a sleepover.
Relationships: falsesymmetry & stressmonster101 & zombiecleo, friendship :) - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	My Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_smart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_smart/gifts).



> Trigger warnings: feelings of being socially outcast, social anxiety, headcanoning hermits as trans (and mentions of their life before coming out).
> 
> Disclaimer 1: I don't think the IRL hermits are trans. They could be. I wouldn't know. But this fic is not based in the assumption that they are, merely that I think it would be rad if the characters they play were.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: I'm not a trans woman. This may be a bit inaccurate. I based the fic on my own experiences being non-binary and autistic, so hopefully that counts for something. If I did something offensive, please tell me.

You —> Cleo, Stressmonsta

_You are typing…_

_Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to my place to sleep over and watch some movies? I was thinking Legally Blonde to start but __

False had probably typed and deleted that message a hundred times by now. She kept telling herself that today would be the day she would ask them, but she’d been saying that for weeks. Every time she completed the message, her stomach twisted and she deleted it in a hurry. There was no way they would say yes, anyway. Cleo and Stress were busy.

Deep down, though, False knew that wasn’t why she was afraid. They were just so... feminine. Stress of course had her sparkly flower princess thing going on, and although Cleo certainly had a darker aesthetic, people still called her pretty (when she was in a good enough mood not to yell at them).

Nobody called False pretty. She supposed it never occurred to them. False’s reputation was that of a fighter, a sheriff, a back-to-back MCC champion. And while those things weren’t _not_ feminine, they weren’t the kinds of traits that made people hold doors open for you, even if you were carrying a heavy box and they weren’t even doing anything.

Besides, Stress and Cleo seemed to have an innate understanding of femininity that False just… didn’t. They knew how to put together an outfit, how to style their hair for beauty and practicality, when False mostly picked clothes at random. She didn’t have an excuse- Cleo was also trans, and she seemed to have learned just fine. Even if False loved and trusted her friends, she couldn’t help but feel like she had travelled back in time to high school, watching her friends exclude her from their “girly” hangouts because they didn’t even know she wanted to go along with them. Even if False knew better, an irrational part of her brain told her Cleo and Stress would laugh in her face.

False shook those thoughts out of her mind. Cleo and Stress were good friends. Even if they thought she was a lost cause, they wouldn’t be mean to her- they’d just say they didn’t want to hang out. Besides, if she didn’t send the message, she’d never know.

You —> Cleo, Stressmonsta

You: Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to my place to sleep over and watch some movies? I was thinking Legally Blonde to start but ofc you can suggest movies too

Within moments, False had a reply.

Stressmonsta: oooooh legally blonde

Stressmonsta: I see u are also a woman of culture

You: haha yeah its my favorite

Cleo: Im down, when were u thinking?

You: what abt tonight?

Cleo: works for me

Stressmonsta: me too!!!

You: great, drop some movie names that you want to watch

Cleo: 👍

False let out a shaky sigh. There, that wasn’t so bad, was it? But even as False’s fears of rejection disappeared, new ones took their place. Oh _fuck_ , False had never had a sleepover before! She had never even been to a party, except her own birthday parties when she was still a kid. What did she do? Did she need to buy new snacks? Decorate her living room? False thought of googling “what to do at a slumber party”, then realized all the advice would be for children. Instead, she turned to the most social person she knew.

You —> The Champ

You: Hey Ren

You: u have sleepovers with Impulse n Gri right

The Champ: sure do!

The Champ: why?

You: What dp I do

The Champ: what do you mean what do I do

You: how do I hold a sleepover

You: time sensitive question

The Champ: Uhhhhh idk bro

The Champ: you just get some people together and have fun I guess

The Champ: usually when you have a sleepover activities just sorta come up

You: Ren I love you but that is not helpful

You: look. Do I need to buy more food

The Champ: oh definitely, there’s no such thing as too much food!

You: ok good

You: if you think of anything else tell me right?

The Champ: Will do!!!

The Champ: Good luck bro

You: :D

False spent the rest of the day stress baking. Or maybe she spent the rest of the day False baking. When half your friends’ names were just words, ordinary speech just got confusing. Anyway, she made cookies. She hoped Stress and Cleo would like them, because she had dozens and dozens of plates full of cookies. And a very messy kitchen.

The doorbell rang. False’s head jerked around to look at the clock. When had it gotten so late? She clapped the flour off her hands and rushed to the door, yanking it open.

“Sup,” Cleo said, eyeing False’s dirty apron. “Am I early?”

“No, you’re good,” False squeaked. “Um, can I clean up my kitchen, though?”

“Yeah, I’ll help,” Cleo said, setting her overnight bag down on the floor. She followed False into the kitchen, brushing spilled flower from the counter into her hand.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” False asked.

“Certain,” said Cleo, throwing the handful in the garbage. “Stress will be here soon. Thanks for inviting us, by the way.”

“Oh, sure,” False said. An invisible barrier stopped her from turning to Cleo, speaking, embarrassing herself. In the absence of friendly speech, the sound of running water and sweeping filled the room.

“You know, we really should have done this sooner,” Cleo finally said. “But I guess I was scared. I didn’t want it to seem like I was only hanging out with you because we were both trans. Even though that’s part of the reason. I didn’t want you to get mad at me.” She shrugged, embarrassed.

False blinked, finally turning to her. “Why would I be insulted you wanted to hang out with me?” _You’re the one who should reject me_ , her brain added.

“Well, I don’t _know_ ,” Cleo scoffed. “My brain was just being weird. But, like, you’re so cool, and it seems like you actually have a handle on things. You can, like, talk to people besides the two guys you consider friends-“

“You think _I’m_ cool?” False chucked, her heart swelling. “I thought you were too cool! You don’t just let people walk all over you. You stick to your values. Not to mention, you have a much better fashion sense than me.” She laughed again, the air filling her lungs so quickly she could hardly get it out. Cleo thought she was cool!

“Girl, I’ve been wearing these pants for three days straight,” Cleo said, rolling her eyes. “Just admit you’re cooler than me.”

“How about I admit we’re both cool?” False compromised.

“I’ll take it,” Cleo grinned. She wiped her hands on her pants before grabbing her bag again, hauling it into the living room. The doorbell rang again, and False darted over to let Stress in. The shorter woman immediately wrapped her in a bear hug.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Stress squealed. A few bags rattled to the ground. “Oh, and I brought microwave popcorn.”

False chuckled. “Thank you. Not just for the popcorn. For coming, too.”

Stress waved her off. “Are you kidding? Of course I came, it’s a sleepover! You won’t believe the gossip I have.” She paused. “That is, if you really want to know about-“

“I wanna know!” Cleo called from the living room.

False grinned. She was still shivering a little, but she wasn’t nervous. Well. Maybe she was a little nervous. But at least now she was sure nothing bad would happen. Her friends liked her, and they were gonna have a good time.


End file.
